The purpose of the patient services core of the Bronx Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center (BCSCC) is to provide a comprehensive, organized and coordinated team approach that realizes the potential of the collaborative model that includes education, counseling, outreach, testing, research and training. It involves parents, families, health professionals, administrators and communities.